bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tao-Long
Tao-Long is Captain of the 4th Division in the future. Appearance: Personality: '''TaoLong is a serious, serene, and humble. He normally refers his fellow subordinates as his family and treats them as such. He is a very peacefull individual that refuses to fight and rather withdraw in order to do so. Many have called him a "Coward", however he does insist of fighting is the situation is grim, causing many to rethink there vews on him. Tao-Long has stated that he is some one that does not like to bully others due to his cast spiritual energy. He rather exsaust his opponnt then kill them, but he is not afraid of delivering the final blow when need be. '''History: '''Little is known about Tao-Long history, exept that he is from the future and that sometime in the near future he is Captain of the 4th Division of a nearly destroyed Gotei 13. '''Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: 'Tao-Long's Spiritual Pressure is said to be vast and uncontrollable at times. In fact he stated that the only thing keeping his Spiritual Pressure contained is his zanpakuto itself. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Tao-Long rarely uses his zanpakuto, do to his prefence of facing his opponent barehanded. He has stated the a sword is for killing. *'Battojutsu: '''Tao-Long has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Bottojutsu. Capable of slicing through many opponets with a single swing. '''Master Hakuda Combative: '''Tao-Long prefers fighting his opponent barehanded and considers it his primary mode of combat. He has a very adaptible fighting style, Tao-Long rather use his opponents own strenght and movement agains them. '''Shunpo Master: '''Tao-Long use of Shunpo are extraordinar, to the point that Suì-Fēng was not able to react to his movements. '''Kido Expert: '''He is also proficient in using multiple kido spells simultaneously, while able to forgo using any incantation. '''Genius Intellect: '''One of his geatest strenghts is his highly unusual intellect. He is well versed in history, phycology, philosophy, strategy, and tactics. '''Advanced Growth Rate: '''Tao-Long's is mostly known for his ability to master almost any technique that he witness and use it as his own. '''Master Strategist & Tacticion: '''He is also a very creative and cunning during battle, capable of gaging his opponent weaknesses in order to get the upper hand. '''Immense Strenght: '''His strenght is great enough allowing his to ward off Kenpach Zaraki with a single blow. '''Immense Durability: Immense Edurance: Immense Speed & Agility: '''Considered a very nimble combative that supplements his fighting style. '''Zanpakuō: Taijiryu(Dragon): In its sealed form, this zanpakuto takes form from a regular katana with a round tsuba, which has a line in the middle that forms an S and contains a dot on each half. It has white hilt-wrapping and sheath. *'Shikai: '''Taijiryu's shikai command is "Ascend to the Heavens", when released, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The hilt takes the form of a dragon and wile the pommel is a clear orb with a white flame with in. : '''Shikai Special Abilities: '''Taijiryu is a Kido-type Zanpakuō, that possesses multiple abilities each labled as "Summon" by Tao-Long. Most of the abilities got to due with Destruction and Regenration. *Shoukan(召喚,Summon) '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed. It has been commented that he managed to lern bankai befor joining the Gotei 13. Furthermore Tao-Long commented that he rather not release bankai for it will endanger himself and those around him. 'Taoisac 12:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC)''' Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:4 Division Captain